Species
Races The following listed are the playable races of this RP. If you wish for your character to be of a different race, please consult with the mods before going ahead. Also, we are not allowing any custom races to be made. All races are playable in each faction, with the exception of Sith Purebloods, who may be played as Sith only. Cathar The Cathar are a race of feline, bipedal humanoids native to the planet with the same name, a planet of savannas and rough uplands. They are known for their loyalty, passion, and temper. Quick and powerful, they are considered great warriors and dedicated, efficient predators. Cathar have high moral values, learned from both family and society. Their females are prized as slaves, whereas the males were generally regarded as too uncontrollable for slavery. Chagrian Chagrians are a species of amphibious sentient humanoids native to the water planet of Champala. The average Chagrian stand taller than a Human with blue skin ranging in tone from light blue to indigo. They are distinguished by two fleshy growths protruding from the sides of their heads, which they call lethorns. Males also sport two horns growing from the top of their skulls. These were once used in underwater duels to attract a mate, and were seen as a sign of the males' strength and virility. Females lack the superior cranial horns, but have more pronounced and longer posterior head plates. These can reach halfway down their back. Chagrians also have very long black forked tongues. Chagrians are truly amphibious, retaining their ability to breathe underwater while also able to function without difficulty in air. They also possess acute low-light vision. Chiss Chiss are blue-skinned humanoids from the planet Csilla in the Unknown Regions. The Chiss Ascendancy has sworn a strong allegiance to the Sith Empire, although individual members do not always stick to this agreement. Their political independence has been largely preserved due to this alliance, as has their privacy. However, aside from this agreement, the Chiss Ascendancy has been known to conduct independent reconnaissance missions. Cyborg Many Cyborgs, though not all, depicted in the Star Wars universe at large are indeed utterly evil and very dangerous. Cyborgs are individuals who have undergone surgery to either replace or enhance parts of their natural bodies. Augmentations can range anywhere from simple subdermal implants, to full body prosthesis. Devaronian Devaronians are a humanoid species from the world of Devaron in the Colonies, a planet of low mountains and deep valleys linked by thousands of rivers. It is believed that they were descended from a race of primates that lived in the mountains of Devaron, and that the horns, which only the male Devaronians have, were a genetic mutation that proved useful in fending off predatory birds. Males Devaronians were often found wandering the galaxy while females run the government and other affairs on their homeworld. Echani Natives of the planet Eshan, the Echani had anatomy similar to humans, but a common feature was that they had light skin, white hair and silver eyes. They exhibited among themselves a remarkable sameness in body type and facial traits. In comparison to their Echani conspecifics, the Thyrsians shared only few physical features, remaining Near-Humans never the less. Their look equated the exact opposite: the skin was dark instead of chalk-pale, the hair dark alike and not silvery. It was believed that the Echani were a result of Arkanian experimentation with the Human genome, a theory which could explain the resemblance among these members of the species. Due to the all-encompassing use of combat in all levels of their culture, Echani Generals were seen by others as having a 'special ability' to predict their opponent's next move. This, however, was simply a tactical skill arising from living in a culture where combat was seen as something akin to a form of communication. Human Humans are the galaxy's most numerous and politically dominant sentient species with millions of major and minor colonies galaxy-wide. Believed to have originated on the galactic capital of Coruscant, they can be found anywhere, engaged in many different pursuits: spacers, mercenaries, smugglers, merchants, soldiers, assassins, farmers, crime lords, laborers, slaves, slavers, and many others, including Jedi and Sith. The human race played a key role in the Unification Wars, and it is also responsible for the forming of the Galactic Republic. Since Humans are the most common sentient species, they are often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species are compared. Miraluka Though sharing a common genetic history with the Humans, Miraluka have evolved into a significantly different species, evidenced by the fact that they are born without eyes. On their homeworld of Alpheridies, the only source of light is a red dwarf star which emits light only in the infrared spectrum. Over the centuries, the Miraluka have adapted and developed the ability to see their surroundings through the Force. Miraluka wear decorative veils to conceal their vestigial eye sockets for social reasons, and generally have little trouble assimilating into human society. Mirialan Renowned in all corners of the galaxy for their spirituality and strong connection to the Force, the Mirialan endure rigorous mental and physical training rituals to become both formidable warriors and skilled negotiators. Their reputation is not without merit; Mirialan are taken from home at a young age to be educated at one of the many youth academies. There, they are instilled with the cultural ideologies that have been engrained in Mirialan society for hundreds of generations. Rattataki The pale-skinned Rattataki are made for battle. Centuries of constant warfare have weeded out the weak, shaping the remainder into proud, passionate, and deadly combatants. Even entertainment for this violent species is combat; the gladiator pits of their home planet, Rattatak, are the planet’s most popular amusement, well-known for being the most brutal in the galaxy. Exposed to their species’ competitive culture from birth, Rattataki develop into fearsome warriors. For eons, the Rattataki have been constantly battling themselves and their fellow inhabitants. Mostly isolated from the outside galaxy, the Rattataki quickly created new ways to kill each other. This penchant for violence has made the species infamous for seeking out any reason to fight. Despite their own oppression and struggles, most Rattataki feel superior to and look down on other enslaved species. Sand People The Sand People (Tusken) are a tribal species native to Tatooine. They are generally aggressive towards strangers. They have a strong spiritual culture, which is led by shamans who know many of the deserts myths. Their robes are spiritual clothing that is never removed throughout their whole lives. The headmask contains a filter for breathing during the rough sandstorms and the additional clothing helps protect them. Sand people have been around ever since before the fall of the Infinite Empire. Sith Pureblood Descendants of the original Sith species, the red-skinned Sith Purebloods inherit a legacy long intertwined with the dark side. The ancient Sith were warlike, competitive, and ambitious, and they performed arcane rituals to create powerful Force artifacts. For those Sith in whom the old blood still flows strongly enough to be seen, there exists a strong current of innate darkness, making the rate of Force sensitivity among purebloods near one hundred percent. Millenia ago, Dark Jedi, fleeing Republic space after the Second Great Schism, discovered the Sith species on Korriban. They were surprised to find that the comparatively primitive species displayed knowledge of the dark side that the Jedi themselves had never encountered. The Dark Jedi resolved to subjugate the Sith and wrest their knowledge from them. Though the Sith struck back in an attempt to protect their dark side secrets, they were ultimately outmatched by the superior training and technology of the invaders. The Sith were enslaved by their Dark Jedi overlords. Over hundreds of generations, the two groups intermingled. The Dark Jedi found that Sith society and culture suited their philosophy well. Before long, the elite ruling class of Korriban consisted almost entirely of hybridized offspring of the Dark Jedi and the high priests of the Sith. This hybridization resulted in an ambitious, ruthless race with a natural strength in the Force. Genetically speaking, the term “pureblood” is a misnomer, as all modern Sith are hybrids, a product of the unions between the ancient Dark Jedi and the original Sith race. However, the term is useful in distinguishing those who carry enough of the blood of the ancient race to still be evident in their features. The Sith Purebloods were wiped out, and now can only be found through the means of cloning and cell regeneration process. Togruta Occasionally confused with Twi’leks, Togrutas are distinguished by multicolored skin pigmentation and large, hollow horns (similar in appearance to Twi’lek head-tails) that permit a Togruta to sense ultrasonic waves. These physical adaptations were required for Togrutas to endure and to hunt on their homeworld of Shili, which is dominated by large and deadly beasts. Togruta culture is tightly knit out of necessity, as individual survival there often depended on tribal unity. Because of their ingrained affinity for teamwork and togetherness, Togrutas are among the Republic’s most loyal and dependable citizens. Indeed, a higher-than-normal percentage of Togrutas exhibit powerful Force sensitivity and serve in the Jedi Order. Some scholars speculate that the Togrutas’ unique sensory adaptations and strong cultural bonds makes them more receptive to learning the ways of the Jedi. Twi'lek Twi'leks are an omnivorous humanoid species originating from the planet Ryloth. Their distinctive features include colorful skin, which varies in pigment from individual to individual, and a pair of shapely prehensile tentacles that grew from the base of their skulls. The tentacles, called "brain-tails," "lekku," "tchun-tchin," or "head-tails" are advanced organs used for communication and cognitive functions. Naturally quick and cunning, they excel in both physical and cognitive skills, and Twi’leks can generally perform feats of dexterity that significantly surpass other species’ capabilities. Twi'leks are often used as slaves, the females primarily as dancers because of their beauty. Wookie The Wookies, whose name for themselves translates to the People of the Trees, are a species of hairy bipedal humanoids that were inhabitants of the planet Kashyyyk. They have the ability to easily learn most languages. However, Wookiees lack the vocal structure to speak anything other than their own languages, like Shyriwook is like grunting. Adult Wookiees are tall, in excess of two meters in height, and are covered with a uniform, mid-length coat of thick hair in various shades of brown. Although albino Wookiees are rare, they are not unheard of. However, such a birth is generally held to be a bad omen, as white hair does not blend in with the earth-tones of their forest surroundings. Zabrak Independence, confidence, and fierce determination characterize the Zabrak psyche. Most Zabrak do not consider any challenge impossible, no matter how unfavorable the odds, and look down on the weak who fear defeat. A tradition of intense martial training, a second heart, and resistance to physical pain make them exceptional warriors and explorers. Their physical and mental prowess demand respect. Zabrak have an intense drive to excel in all they do, a drive that carries with it a persistent temptation to use any means necessary to achieve their goals. If the Zabrak sometimes seem arrogant, it is only because they have much to be proud of in their history. The inhospitable crags and acid pools of their homeworld Iridonia shaped the Zabrak’s tenacity and strong will. The Zabrak did not merely survive adversity in a hostile environment; they thrived, managing to become one of the earliest known spacefaring races. They had already established several colonies beyond their home system before first contact with the Republic. Though similar in appearance to humans, Zabrak are distinguished by their vestigial horns and hallmark facial tattoos. Horns develop as individuals come of age and tattoos are received during a ceremonial rite of passage that occurs soon after they appear. These tattoos vary in design based on the individual’s own trials and experiences. Zabrak from Iridonia are renowned for developing strict regimens of martial training, and the discipline and perseverance they teach are instilled in all young Zabrak.